Finished
by alienschnitzelblast
Summary: BB feeling abandoned, leaves the titans, 5 years later, a new hero by the name of hunter comes and is really the green titan, how will this go with the team, but most of all, raven. bbrae
1. Chapter 1

**THIS HAS BEEN STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR FOREVER Disclaimer:I don't own teen titans. Plz review.**

Raven felt the cold wind in her face as she rushed back into the tower. If she could smile, it would all of Starfire's smiles combined. Her favorite author is going to be passing away soon. And he was going to give away a never before seen book to only one lucky customer. And it was her. It was the only one in existence. And nothing would keep her from reading it, not even her father at the titans doorstep selling cookies.(who wouldn't want to see that) She made it to the tower, she ran into the common room and flew on her favorite spot on their crescent shaped couch and immediately threw the bag on the floor. Robin, who had been starting to try to taste one of Starfire's leftover tamerinnaen(hope i spelled that right) cooking, seeing this as a distraction quickly made conversation"Hey Raven, what's the rush?" She just ignored him and opened up her book.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up to his alarm clock,he always hated the dang, it's constant beeping made him wish that beeping was illegal. But he turned it off, murmuring something about waking him up when meat is banned. That's when he immediately shot up from his bed, which made him hit his head on the ceiling and fall on the floor. But that didn't mess with his mood. He quickly got up and took out his soy cake from his desk. "Today's my birthday, and nothing can go wrong." He exclaimed in an excited attitude.

He ran out into the common room, he saw Raven reading a book with complete focus. Robin was sitting at the counter chugging a gallon of water, and cyborg was playing mega monkeys racing on their 5 box (I don't own the original name of the console,or the console). "Hey guys!" He exclaimed in his usual friendly manner."Hey BB" He was replied in unison by rob and cy, while raven continued her book. Beast Boy offered both robin and cy cake,but he was replied with "nah,I already ate" by Rob, and"BB, YOU RUINED CAKE" By cy after tasting it, then cy started to fake sulk in the corner.

He then got to raven. He was dissapointed that they forgot, star was on vacation at tameran, but all that mattered is that raven remembered. He walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"Hey Rae, want some cake"

"It's RaVEN, and no"

"Please"

"no

"pretty please with bars of chocolate on top"

"no"

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"NO" she said smacking at his hand, causing him to trip and drop the cake, on her, and her book. She sat there for a few seconds, she was on the last page, there was only one paragraph left, one that would have everything that happened so far make sense, now it was gone, covered in stains of pink, BB just looked in horror, waiting for what was going to come next. Cy ran to his room while robin just grapple-hooked out of there. That's when raven lost it. She grew an extra pair of eyes and they all started glowing red. She looked at BB. "YOU IGNORANT MORON, YOU RUINED MY F*CKING BOOK YOU LITTLE GREEN S*IT. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE HERE, WHY NOT IN THE JUNGLE YOU GREEN LITTLE FREAK. NO ONE LIKES YOU AND NO ONE ENJOYES YOUR COMPANY, EVERYONE HATES YOU, NO ONE EVER LOVED YOU, NOT EVEN YOUR DUMB PARENTS WHO FELL TO THEIR DEATHS BECAUSE THEY WERE TOO STUPID TO HANDLE A BOAT, GO TO HELL" She then threw him out a window hard with one of her tentacles. He crashed through it and landed in the water, all he could see were those eyes, and all he could hear were her words. He closed his eyes,he should leave. But not today. He morphed into a fish and swam to the surface.

* * *

Raven finally calmed down and looked at the window, when she snapped out of it, she looked out the window and saw BB walking towards the front door. She immediately regretted what she did. Cy and rob came back in the tower. They saw everything on camera. They looked at Raven, robin had a cold look, while cy refused to look at her. They knew how much those words hurt beast boy. And so did raven. The ding sounded throughout the room. Letting them know the elevator was here. Beast Boy stepped out with a blank expression. He looked at all of them coldly. "I called Star, she didn't know either. All I wanted to do was celebrate my Birthday, but obviously no one cares that I am alive, now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to my room to pack i'm leaving." The three of them were shocked, he just said it so suddenly. That's when they remembered, he said it was his birthday yesterday. They all looked at each other and thought the same thing, but only cy said it "we screwed up"


	2. Chapter 2

**Man, I got a lot of love on this story, so here's chapter two. Sorry it was so short I had to do something, so next time it will be extra long. Sound fair? Please review it helps out a lot!**

BB stormed into his room, hurt written all over his face. No one remembered his Birthday, not even Star. Like he said, he was going to leave, but not today. He had to say his final goodbyes, Star was getting back tonight, so he'd leave tomorrow morning. He felt immense pain and fell to the floor, clutching his chest. He realized what was happening, he was turning into the beast. He pushed him back mentally, he was a part of him, so he could hear his thoughts. 'I'm not going to hurt them' He thought. He was replied with a snarling,menacing voice **"Why, they deserve it. They don't care about you, no one does, you don't have to be the nice guy anymore, you can attack, then leave to that island that you discovered. Miles and miles away from here"**

"I'm not going to hurt my family." **"FAMILY? THEY'RE NOT YOUR FAMILY, YOU ACT LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED" **"Yes, it did happen, but I can learn to forget" **"You don't mean?" **"Yes"


	3. Sorry AN

**This isn't a chapter I know, but this story is going to be on a short hiatus, I just recently met someone who is depressing as S*IT, you wouldn't believe. Him talking to me when he was in a GOOD mood made me feel like I was going to hell just for listening. I just need to take a hiatus from a lot, so my friend will be writing some stories, sorry again to everyone who liked this story. It will be back soon though**


End file.
